1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for grinding a reciprocal trimming blade of, for example, a glass trimmer.
2. Prior Art
A grass trimmer or hedge trimmer that uses reciprocal trimming blades trims, without fail, grass and hedges that come within the length of the trimming blades of the trimmer which are reciprocating. Thus, the trimmer is used for trimming grass that grows on footpaths between rice fields. However, the reciprocal trimming blades wear away as they are used, and therefore, the blades need to be ground appropriately so that the teeth of the blades are sharpened. In many cases, the trimming blades are sharpened by a hand-held type grinder or the like with the blades remaining on the grass trimmer.
A typical reciprocal trimming blade comprises an elongated main body and a plurality of cutting-edge forming sections or teeth each having a substantially triangle-shape and arranged along the front and rear edges (or both side edges) of the elongated main body at a predetermined pitch. Each of the teeth defines a particular angle relative to the elongated main body, and this angle is called an action (or wedge) angle as will be detailed later; and in order to sharpen all of the teeth accurately and efficiently, a substantial amount of experience and skill is required.